Twilight meets a girl from Percy Jacksons world
by Guabii
Summary: Percy Jackson is the girl Melissa Jackson. Melissa, called Lissa, is almost just like Percy except there's a twist because she isn't a daughter of Poseidon like everyone thinks. Everyone becomes mad and thinks she fooled them on purpose, but of course she didn't. She becomes banned from Olympus so she goes to her mom's friend in Forks and meets Twilight... Please review :D
1. Forks

**I hope you will like this story. I wanted to create something new so here it is. And also go easy on me, this is my first story and i apologize for my bad grammar and writing. I am 13 and come from sweden.**

** I love english but my teacher sucks .. :( I haven't learned anything by my teacher on two and a half years. So I have been reading, watching series and learned by myself. Worked out fine except my talking .. And I have used Google Translate A LOT to make this story :)**

**Enjoy and review please :D **

* * *

**Melissa (Lissa) PoV**

I was on my way to Forks. The only place I would be welcomed to now. You se I have been banished from Camp Half-Blood because I apparently fooled them all into thinking I was a daughter of Poseidon when I am a daughter of Zeus. I didn't even know, if i only hadn't picked up that medallion on the sea bottom everything would have been fine. You se that medallion had the power to fool any one, and i mean _any one_, to think that they were looking at a son or a daughter of the sea god, Poseidon. It even gave you powers over the water and if you were a demigod it hid your true powers.

I found the medallion when I was two in the sea, I don't remember where exactly but the water there was really beautiful. I was swimming around a little bit in the water like you do when you are two, when I saw something blinking at the bottom I thought ''I have to have that, I have to.'' I took it up and hung it around my neck. Immediately I felt like I was safe in the warm water and like I had all the luck in the world. The medallion was nothing special by it's looks, it was sea-green and had strange little letter's on it, later I found out that was greek letters. It had a circle shape and was a little bit bigger than a coin and the cain was long and golden.

I remembered when I had found out that I wasn't a daughter of Poseidon.

-Flashback-

I was sitting on Argo II with Alex, my ex-boyfriend. We were on our way home to the camp after defeating Gaia. Alex and I were kissing and exploring each other's bodies. When Alex suddenly stopped.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''What is this around your neck?''

''What? What around my neck?'' I said, confused.

''This.'' He said and took up my neckless.

I remembered getting a big shock, I hadn't seen this neckless since I was about five years old. I thought it had disappeared in the mess of my room.

''Can you take it off?'' Alex asked.

''Sure.'' I answered and took the neckless of me. I felt more pain in my hole body than I had felt in Tartarus and practically my hole life. I screamed and screamed and screamed even more. Then I finally passed out.

When I woke up again I felt different. Like the world wasn't the same since I passed out. Alex was sitting next to me worried. I opened my eyes and heard him gasp.

''What is it?''

''Your eyes they are different they aren't sea-green any more.''

I sat up quickly feeling pain in my whole body. I screamed and lay down again.

''Can you give me a mirror?'' I asked Alex.

He just nodded and gave me one from the desk. It was now that I saw we were in sick-bay. Not good.

I looked in the mirror and saw me, everything was the same, black curly long hair, straight face, little nose and big eyes. Except the eye color. Alex was right my eyes weren't sea-green any more. They were more like Thalia's eyes. Electric, so light blue that they were almost white. I was shocked and gave the mirror to Alex again, after that I just lay there looking up in the ceiling and thought ''Why?''.

-End of flashback-

I stopped the car in front of a house. The house of my mums friend. I had knew them my hole life and they felt like my family. My mum's friends name was Helena. She had no husband. She wasn't interested in having one either. She had one son Derek. I hadn't seen anyone of them since I was twelve, in other words since I found out I was a demigod. I was going to live with them now that I wasn't welcomed by the gods and couldn't live in New York anymore. Mum wanted to move with me but I sad know because she had her work and had boyfriend, Paul Blofis in New York. So I couldn't take that from her. Instead I moved here to live with Helena and Derek. I knew there were almost none monsters here but still I had one sport bag full with weapon. And quite a few one me too. Of course I had lost Riptide. Poseidon took it back after he knew that I wasn't his daughter. But I had other weapons. A neckless that could turn into a bow with endless arrows, all sort arrows. A bracelet that could turn into a shield, I discovered it when I knew I was a daughter of Zeus. I discovered it along with a hair-slide that could turn into a electric sword. I had had that bracelet and hair-slide all my life but it only worked for daughter of Zeus so it couldn't had worked for me before. I got lots of other weapons for sawing the world again, but no god could stand that I had fooled everyone into thinking I was a daughter of Poseidon, especially Poseidon himself couldn't stand me. So it was like ''Here you go. All weapons that you could think of, so now you can survive outside alone.'' After that I had to leave everything, most things left me. Alex didn't want me since I had fooled him to. No one wanted to have anything to do with me. Except Hades actually, he understood me and gave me his blessing.

I took all my stuff and headed to the door of the house. I rang on it and Helena opened with a happy smile on her face.

''Hi.'' Said I.

''Hello there. It's nice having you here. Oh, it was so long time ago since we meet.''

''Yeah, to long.'' I answered and smiled. It was nice, a real smile. I hadn't smiled on real for days.

We hugged and walked inside.

''I'll show you your room and help you with the bags.'' Helena said.

''Thanks.'' First she was going to take my sport bag with all my weapons, but I stopped her. Because I knew it was really heavy. So she took one of my two suitcases. I took the sport bag and the other suitcase.

We took the stairs upside. Then to the left and opened the last door and wow. The room was white, with little purple details, purple blankets and pillow. I loved it. The room was big, with two doors on each side of the room. A big desk, a big bed, and a _big _tv. There was a cozy sofa in front of the big window.

''I remembered that you liked purple.'' Helena said, a little shy of my reaction of the room.

I hugged her.

''I love it, The room is beautiful.''

''Glad you like it, well I'll leave you alone so you can pack up.'' She said, and you could her the happiness in her voice.

''Where is Derek, by the way?'' I asked.

''He's with his friends, but don't worry he'll come home later.'' With that said, she left the room so I could unpack my stuff.

I found out that one of the door's was to a private bathroom. The bathroom was beautiful like the room, it was white with purple details. A big shower, a toilet, a sink and a big mirror with a desk that you could put makeup and stuff like that on.

The other door was to a walk-in closet. The walls were purple and there was a big, and by that I mean _big _mirror. There was racks that you could put shoes on and clothes-hangers so you could hang your clothes. Unfortunately, I didn't have that much clothes because I have lived on a camp in the middle of nowhere and when I was in New York I hadn't time to go shopping because of the monsters.

I unpacked everything, hang up my clothes, put my computer on the desk and put my big sport bag in a corner of the closet hidden by my clothes.

I walked down to Helena. We talked a little bit about everything. Then Derek came home.

''Hi, there.'' I said and walked to him. Wow, he had changed. He hadn't had much muscles before but now, he was really muscular, big, long, with short black hair, big brown eyes. But the most stunning thing was the voice.

''Hello.'' He said, smiling a bit, looking at me. His voice was strong and dark, like a man. He was nineteen but everyone knows guy mature slower than girls, especially mortal guys. But I couldn't shake of the feeling like he sounded like he didn't want me here. I tried to read his thoughts but I was blocked by something. Yeah, I can read minds, I found out after I was banned from Olympus and Hades blessed me.

''So, where have you been?'' I asked with a smile.

''With my friends.'' He said only, put on a little smile but I could se that it was fake.

''Okay.''

''So, are you hungry?'' Helena asked, with much happiness.

''Yeah.'' Derek and I said at the same time. Actually I wasn't hungry, and when I thought about it I remembered that I hadn't ate in about three days.

It was meat and normal rice with some sauce. I took a little, just to please Helena, but my smile was real every time. Derek took much and I mean _much_ like he hadn't ate in three days like me. Helena took a normal portion. We talked while we ate, a little awkwardly at first but after a while it was almost, _almost_, like in the old days. After we ate I went upstairs, took a shower and was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on the door. It was Derek.

''Hey, were you going to bed?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I want to be in time for tomorrow since it's the first day.''

''Yeah, I understand that. I wondered if you wanted to meet my friends tomorrow afternoon. They really want to meet you.''

''Okay, I don't have anything to do actually, except read maybe.'' I hold up a book so he could se it.

''What does it stand there?'' He asked confused. I remembered it was a greek book since I couldn't read on english because of my dyslexia.

''Have you forgot that I have dyslexia and ADHD? I can't read english. When I was in New York I found out that it was easy to read greek.'' Okay, that was partly true actually.

''How can you read this? It's impossible?'' He said and took the book and looked in it.

''It's easy. Helena have said to school that I can't read english so I will have all my books on greek.'' I said and smiled. ''But now I have to go to sleep.''

''Okay, goodnight.''

''Goodnight.'' He walked out of my room and closed it.

I lay down on the bed and feel a sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review please. Review anything, want to know what you think. Is it horrible, good, really good review then. And again I apologize for my bad languages, writing and grammar. Review about my writing to please :)**


	2. First day

**Review please :D**

**I apologize for my bad languages, ****writing and grammar. I come from Sweden .. Not funny :(**

* * *

**Melissa (Lissa) PoV**

I woke up, feeling happy about going to school.

I went to my closet, took of my pajama and looked for some clothes. _Man, I really need to buy some new clothes._ I took on a pair of light jeans and a white blouse. A looked myself in the mirror. My dark long lively hair hang not so lively anymore, I had black circles under my eyes. My eyes. They had always been sea-green but know they were electrical with pure darkness in them because of Hades blessing. I was a bit skinnier than last time I checked, probably because I hadn't eat.

After that I walked down to the kitchen to eat something, even thought I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to make Helena happy.

I saw Derek sitting in the kitchen.

''Where is Helena?'' I asked.

''She had to leave early, something had come up at work.'' Helena worked as a lawyer in Seattle.

''Okay.'' I was going upstairs again since I wasn't hungry.

''Shouldn't you eat something?'' Derek asked confused. He was eating a sandwich.

''I'm not hungry.''

''Come on breakfast is the most important meal on the whole day. And besides you didn't eat much yesterday.''

''I wasn't hungry.''

''When was the last time you ate?'' He asked with a serious tone.

''Fine, I'll eat.'' I said and did a sandwich. I sat down in front of him. He starred at me.

''When was the last time you ate?'' He repeated.

I knew he didn't mean what Helena cooked yesterday. I didn't answer.

''Come on Melissa, just tell me.'' He said, looking worried.

I took a bite on my sandwich, it tasted disgustingly. I lay it on the table. He saw that I didn't like the sandwich and looked even more worried.

''Three days ago.'' I said after I while.

''You can't starve yourself. You have to eat.''

''I'm not hungry.'' I said and walked out of the room as quickly as I could.

I walked to my room, put on some makeup to hide the black circles under my eyes. After that I walked outside to my car and left for school.

I would have missed the drive-in if it wasn't for a sign that said Forks High School. The sign was really hard to read but I made it in the last second.

I found the office in the first building. The office had many kinds of plants. There was a women with brown hair ponytail. She had a white shirt like people do when they work on a office. _Wow, she is beautiful. You can compare here with Rosaline Hale if you'd want, but I think this girl would win. _Her thoughts said.

''Hi, my name is Melissa Jackson. I'm new here.''

''Hello there. I'm Mrs. Anderson. School secretary. Here's your schedule. And I'm sorry to say that you can't have your books until next week, so you have try to read the english books.'' _Hahah, it seems she can't compete the Cullens in smartness._

''Oh, okay, I'll try then ..'' She gave me the schedule, a map over the school and a paper to give to every teacher so they could sign it. Then I was of to school. Most people had came by now and they were starring at me, and I mean _starring. _It was annoying, every school I had been to people stared at me. But I just ignored everyone and walked to my first class. English. I hate english. I can't read or even write. It's just doesn't work .. The teacher signed my paper and luckily I didn't have to answer any question. But I couldn't sit still as usual with my ADHD, everyone starred at first on my looks but then they starred even more because I couldn't sit still.

Finally the class ended, so I had to find my next classroom, Trigonometry. Many boys asked if they could follow me to the next class I said no, and I actually found it without problems. I gave my sign to him and he sign it. Then he made me introduce myself to the class.

''I'm Melissa Jackson, but everyone calls me Lissa.'' I said. I was going to walk to my bench when the teacher said.

''Do you have any questions to Miss Jackson?'' Oh gods, here comes the hard part. Many boys raised their hands.

''Yes, Mr. Newton.'' The teacher said.

''Do you have a boyfriend?'' Many hands went down.

''No, and I'm not so interest in having one.'' I said simply, Alex had broke my heart.

''Is it true that you have dyslexia and ADHD?'' Someone asked, I was a little bit surprised to hear that, but it was a small school.

''Yes.'' After that I walked to my bench and the class begun. The girl next to me was short, small and had brown hair. She asked if I wanted to sit next to her at lunch and I said yes since I didn't have anyone else to sit next to. Next there was Greek. Yes, finally something I'm good at. It was really boring at the greek class but at least I understood everything.

After that i had lunch and I sat down where Jessica sat.

''Hi.'' I said.

''Hi, this is Eric, Angela, Mike, Lauren, Ben and Tyler.'' They all said ''Hi.''

''Aren't you going to eat something?'' Jessica wondered.

''No, I'm not hungry.'' I said and smiled.

We talked a little bit, why I had moved, what I think about Forks, where I live, and all the other questions like that.

Then a group of teenagers captured my attention. They were stunning beautiful. There were three boys and two girls. One of them was stunning beautiful with long blonde hair and a expression that said I-owns-this-school. The other girl looked almost like a pixie and moved graceful. A big boy with brown hair walked next to the blonde and you could se that they were together. A long side the pixie looking girl walked a boy with blonde hair. Alone after them walked a boy with bronzed-colored hair. All of them were beautiful and moved graceful.

''Oh, Lissa that's the Cullens.'' Jessica almost said it with disgust. ''The blonde ones are Rosaline and Jasper Hale, the other girl is Alice Cullen, the big guy is Emmett Cullen and the last but not least is Edward Cullen. They are all adoptive children to Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Rosaline and Emmett are a couple and Alica and Jasper, and Edward doesn't date anyone.''

''Oh.'' Was all I could say. By their looks and walks they couldn't be human. But they didn't look like monsters. Edward turned to me and looked confused. I tried to read his mind but couldn't. I couldn't read any Cullen. When Edward saw me looking at him he turned around moved his lips. No Cullen moved anything, except their lips. I muttered Edward to quiet for anyone at the table hearing me. But he moved his head to look at me directly. I smiled at him. Then I had to go to my next class Biology. I walked there alone and found Edward alone in the classroom. I studied him more now and saw that he was muscular but not much, and he looked fast.

''Hi.'' I said.

''Hello.'' He answered with voice that sounded like someone was singing. He looked at me still with a confused look in his face.

Thankfully the teacher and the rest of the class came and I gave him my sign. He signed it and showed me to the only free place. Next to Edward. When I first came near him, he sniffed in the air making a grimace that I didn't understand.

The teacher began the class with writing with winding letters. It was a pain to try to se what it stood on the board. Edward noticed it and whispered.

''Can't you se what it stands on the board?''

''No, dyslexia. Winding letters is the worst.'' I said.

''You can copy mine.'' He said. But of course his wasn't so much better either. But i kind of got it written down. Gods, how am I going to do this a whole week.

When it finally ended Edward disappear in a second.

Mike came up to me.

''Hey, do you want me to follow you to the next class?''

''No, I'm good. I have gym next class and I think I can find that by myself.''

''I have also gym.'' He looked happy to have reason to follow me now. We talked a bit until we came to the gym. I didn't have to change because it was the first time. But next time I had to.

We were playing volleyball. No one except Emmett Cullen, on the other team, seemed glad to play it. But I was glad to do it. We had played much volleyball back at the camp so I was pretty good at it. We started and some in my team tried to play but some just stood their and thought _We have no chance against Emmett Cullen_. I surprised everyone with my playing. Soon it was only me and Emmett playing. I really noticed that he wasn't human, because of his reflexes. I guess he noticed the same about me. It ended 5-3 to my team and some people glared at me for winning over Emmett. I hurried out of the school to not meet Emmett, but of course he was done the same time as me.

''Hey, wait up.'' He said.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''No one has ever beaten me, not even scored a point against me.''

''Well, there's always a first time for everything.'' I said and smiled.

''Who are you?'' He said now serious.

''Melissa Jackson, but everyone calls me Lissa.''

''Your not human.'' He said.

''I'm human?'' Only after I said it I realized he had said I so low that no human could have heard it.

''Ha, I fooled you. Now you are coming with me.'' He took me in the arm. Hard. There was not a single chance for me to get loss. He held me so no one could se that he forced me to come with him.

''I don't want to come with you.'' But he ignored me. We came to his car and all his sisters and brothers stood there and waited.

''Can you let me go now?''

''When you are in the car.'' He made walk into the car and sit in the middle. Alice sat down on my left while Jasper sat on my right. Emmet and Rosaline sat behind me and Edward was driving.

''Why are you taking me?'' I asked.

''Because we want to know who and what you are.''

''Fine.'' I dragged up my sleeve and looked at my arm. It was red.

''OMG, how hard did you hold her? Are you alright?'' She asked me.

''I have nearly died by getting too many death curses, breathing poison and drinking fire. I think I can handle a broken arm.'' Everyone got shock. I remembered having a little piece of ambrosia in my pocket. I got it out, breaking of a piece and then eating it. And my arm healed directly and that shocked them even more.

''What was that?'' Alice asked.

''Ambrosia, it will burn you from the inside and out if you are a mortal.'' I said. They sat quiet and starred at me. ''So what are you? I know your not human and he-'' pointing at Edward. ''Is trying to get inside my mind.'' They starred at me even more.

''We'll tell you if you are telling us.'' Edward said.

I thought about it for a while. ''Fine. You first.''

''We'll wait until we get home.''

We sat there quietly until Edward stopped in front of a massive and beautiful house.

''Nice house, but you should know that it's a risk having me here.'' I said, looking at Edward since you could se he was the leader.

''Why is there a risk having you here?'' He answered.

''Because I smell strongest to all monsters.''

''What monsters?'' Alice asked.

''The monsters in the greek mythology.''

''Greek mythology? Like Zeus, Poseidon, the Minota-''

''Don't say it, names are powerful things.''

''Okay then, let's just go inside.'' Edward said looking suspiciously at me.

We walked inside and it was even more beautiful inside. We walked to the kitchen where two just as beautiful figures sat. I realized that this was Carlisle and Esme.

''Hello there.'' Esme said and held her hand forward. I took her hand and shook it. ''Hi''

''I hope they were nice to you.'' She said looking at Emmett who looked down embarrassed.

''Yeah, they were nice, Emmett broke my arm but it's good now.'' Carlisle and Esme looked shocked at me.

I sat down and asked.

''So what are you guys? I know your not human.''

''We are vampires.'' Carlisle said. Looking at me like I was going to run away. I just nodded.

''You aren't even scared?'' Edward said shocked.

''No, I have meet vampires before but the greek version, _empousi. _Not very nice.'' I answered.

''What do you mean by the _greek version?'' _Carlisle said fascinated.

''Well I'm a demigod, daughter of Zeus, king of the gods and god of the sky. But I am banned from Olympus now, because of a neckless that I found on the bottom of the sea when i was two.''

''What kind of neckless was that?'' Carlisle asked, more fascinated now.

''When I took it on it made everyone think i was a daughter of Poseidon, even the gods. I thought it was gone because it disappeared when I was about five but about four days I saw it again around my neck I took it of and the magic disappeared of course, so everyone saw I was a daughter of Zeus. The gods banned me even thought I had saved the world twice. Everyone resented me except Hades who gave me his blessing. Then I moved here because I knew there wasn't much monsters here.'' They looked a little bit shocked.'' Well I have to go, my ''brother'' is waiting.''

''I'll drive you.'' Edward said.

''Okay.'' We walked out to the car. A silver volvo.

''Drive me to school, I want my car.''

''Okay.''

We sat there under silence. When we stopped at the parking lot next to my car. Edward turned to me.

''Is it really true, about you being a demigod?'' He asked. I looked at the parking lot in front of us and called on a lightning, I have trained a lot to do so. A lightning hit the parking lot.

''Is that a answer enough for you?'' I asked him. I smiled to him, I really liked him. He looked a little shocked.

''Yes.''

''Bye. Se you tomorrow.''

''Goodbye''

I walked out of his car and walked to mine. I heard him drive away. I got into my car and drove home.

Derek sat in the kitchen looking worried.

''Hi.'' I said.

''Where have you been?'' He asked.

''At the Cullens, why are you so worried?''

''Where you at the Cullens?'' He almost screamed now. ''Why were you there?''

''They invited me.'' I said simply, okay that wasn't really true but I couldn't exactly say that they took me against my will.

''Don't go there, they are dangerous!''

''Dangerous? Why would they be dangerous?'' It almost sounded like he knew they were vampires.

''Lissa, they aren't good people, stay away from them.'' He calmed himself down.

''I can take care of myself. Now are we going to meet your friends or not?''

He looked like he was going to say no first but then he said ''Yes, we are going there now.''

''Okay, I have everything.'' I knew I had everything with me, weapons and my phone. An black iPhone that I got from Hades, no monsters could track me with it.

We went to his truck. Sat there silently until we stopped in front of a little brown house made out of wood. It was cute. We knocked on the door and a beautiful woman with a big scar in her face. I wondered what did this. But I have seen scars like this before so I knew it was uncomfortable with people staring so I looked her in the eyes instead.

''Hello, you most be Derek's mum's friend child, Melissa Jackson, right?''

''Hi, yeah that's me, but everyone calls me Lissa.'' I said looking at Derek. He has told them about me.

''Well, come in.'' The girl said.

We walked inside and it was the same as outside. Almost everything was made out of wood and it was a really cute house. We came to the kitchen and a couple of boy's sat there.

''Hello.'' I said.

I heard a few hello and hi.

''Lissa this is Emily-'' Derek said pointing at the cute girl. ''Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Paul and Embry.'' Sam was clearly the leader, he was massive and walked to Emily and gave her a kiss as she cooked some food. As usually I wasn't hungry. Everyone look almost the same, muscular, dark hair, brown skin and brown eyes. I also noticed that all their minds except the girl Emily's mind were blocked. But Emily was hard to read to.

Me and Derek sat down just as Emily was done with the food. She asked if I wanted some, I sad no. I noticed Derek starring angry on me but at least he didn't said anything. All the boys took much food. _Much_. I heard Emily thought that she was used to this and always made much food. I saw Sam starring at me like he knew I just read Emily's mind. I noticed that everyone was quiet. A little awkwardly.

''So you all go to the reservations school like Derek?'' I asked.

''Yeah, we do, but not in the same class since we have different ages. But of course Sam doesn't go to school since he's 19.''

''Okay.'' I said. Sam still looked at me like I shouldn't be there. I knew they weren't human, I just thought about how I should say it.

''Say what you are think at.'' Sam said, to my surprise.

''You aren't humans are you?'' I asked mostly to Sam. Everyone stopped at my question. Derek looked at me closely.

''How did you know that?'' Paul said angry. Emily walked out of the room after kissing Sam.

''We'll take this outside.'' Sam said looking at me.

''Sure.'' I said. We walked outside. I kept a hand at my neckless, that could turn into a bow. I got it from Artemis to think about a place in the Hunt.

''How did you know that?'' Paul said now shacking.

''Paul, take it easy, this is almost my sister.'' Derek said angry.

''I just knew.'' I said answering Paul's question. I wasn't scared of any of them and that seem to be it for Paul he turn into a wolf right in front of me. I took of my silver wolf from the neckless and turned it into a bow and arrow pointing at Paul the wolf. Derek looked shocked at me. I ignored him.

''So you are werewolf's?'' I asked looking a little bit at Sam but without leaving Paul. Paul seemed shocked at me pointing a bow and arrow at him.

''Yeah, and who are you?'' Sam asked angry.

''Not someone you should care about.'' I turned my back to Sam and the others and began my walk home.

* * *

**Hehe, it became a long chapter but I guessed that you like long chapters rather than short ones :)**

**Please review :D**


	3. AN I'm really sorry :(

**Hi I know I haven't updated this story in a long time :( **

**But I just have no inspiration, so if anyone wants to continue on this story, I'll be happy. Just PM me before, okay? **

**Bye :)**


End file.
